1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spray arms for distributing fluid from a pressurized supply into a dishwasher wash chamber and, more particularly, to a spray arm with a telescoping spray tower and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide one or more extensible spray tower sections on a rotary dishwasher spray arm to enhance the distribution of water from a pressurized fluid supply in a wash chamber. One exemplary prior art structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,837, to Jenkins. In Jenkins '837, a spray tower is inserted, during the assembly process, through an opening in the top of the spray arm. Subsequent to the placement of the spray tower in the spray arm opening, a retainer cap is threaded onto the spray arm to prevent separation of the tower from the spray arm.
One drawback with the Jenkins '837 structure is that there is a potential leak point for incoming fluid between the retainer cap and the spray arm, which may diminish the pressure of the fluid in the tower.
A further drawback with the structure in Jenkins '837 is that the entire spray arm assembly is relatively complicated from a manufacturing standpoint.